


Juvia In Wonderland

by Madamrussia13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice- Juvia<br/>The White Rabbit- Gray<br/>The door- Makarov<br/>The Cheshire Cat- Leon<br/>The March Hare- Wendy<br/>The Hatter- Natsu<br/>The Dormouse- Gajeel<br/>The Queen of Hearts- Erza<br/>Tweedle Dum- Lucy<br/>Tweedle Dee- Levy<br/>Two, Five, and Seven- Lily, Happy, and Carla<br/>Other gard cards to the Red Queen- Jellal<br/>Flowers- Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvia In Wonderland

Down The Fairy Hole

“Juvia is so tired!” Juvia yawned. She had just come back from a mission and really wanted to go home for a nap, but.... she wanted to say hi to her precious Gray-sama first! She giggled at the thought of seeing him again after a month of being away. She cupped her cheeks as she thought of her beloved. She was so focused on her Gray-sama daydream, that she ran straight into the side of the Fairy Tail building.  
Shaking her head she looked stepped to the front of the building to see Gray-sama entering the guild. She was so happy to have seen him that she burst into the guild after him! When she opened the doors she was shocked to see absolutely no one inside. She shook it off as she saw Gray-sama slide behind the bar. That’s when she noticed it.  
Gray-sama had sprouted a gray bunny tail with ears to match. How odd. She thought to herself. Not that she really cared. She thought he looked cuter than ever with them on. When she went behind the bar she hit another wall. “Ow.” She said, “That really hurt.” Looking around for a way to follow Gray-sama again she ran her hands against the hardwood.  
She pondered what to do for a while, but when she was all out of ideas she knocked her head on the wood. “Kyaa~” she yelped, as she fell. She could no longer see the light from above nor a light from below. Of all the things she did to try to get to her Gray-sama this was by far the weirdest.  
Suddenly the earth connected to her bum. “Ow.” She said as she rubbed her bum. As she looked around she saw very little, just a dressure with a mirror on top, and a little bottle set on it. When she went to inspect it she noticed that she was in a completely different outfit. She was in a light blue dress that stopped at just above her knees and she was also wearing a white apron that was trimmed in lace.  
Her long, wavy hair was accented with a black bow atop her head. When she looked down she saw she had black and white stockings on, with black, ankle-high boots. ‘Juvia doesn’t know if she likes this.’ she thought. Then the bottle on the dresser caught her eye. It was pink and the lid was in the shape of a heart. Juvia picked it up and read the little tag attached to it. ‘Drink me~♥’ it said.  
Juvia looked at it skeptically, but her throat felt so dry, she needed this drink. She popped off the top and took a sip. It tasted like Earl Gray tea, delicious. Juvia smiled to herself and then she suddenly felt like the dresser was getting larger. No, everything was getting larger!  
She looked on the back of the tag. ‘Mad Teas Inc.’ She fround. “Juvia doesn’t like this.”  
“Neither do I.” A voice said. Juvia frantically looked around. “Over here.” Juvia turned towards the voice to see a wooden door, with a face on it. “Who are you?” Juvia inquired. “Why I’m Makarov! Master of the Fairy Tail Doors!”  
“Oh, well, can you open?” Juvia asked sweetly. “No. Besides, why would you want to do that? No one past my door likes new people.” Juvia stamped her foot down. “But Juvia has to find her Gray-sama!” Makarov scoffed. “You mean the Gray Rabbit? Why bother you time with him?” Juvia had had enough of this door, so she took the knob and turned it, and when that didn’t work, she smashed the know giant bottle the door, opening the door.  
She stomped out the door and ignored the door’s please for her to come back. After walking for a while she sat on a log, and sighed. “Who are you?” Juvia turned around to come face to faces with two girls, both wearing, red and white shirts and black pants with red suspenders.  
One girl had blond hair and brown eyes, the other had blue hair and brown eyes. “Juvia could be asking you the same thing?” The two girls circled to the front of Juvia. “I’m Tweddle Levy.” The bluenette said. “And I’m Tweddle Lucy.” The blond said. “Now just who are you?” They said in unison. “Why Juvia is Juvia Lockser, and I’m looking for the Gray Rabbit.”  
“Oh? The Gray Rabbit? Why would you want to find him?” Tweddle Lucy asked. “Yeah. Why go for him when you could go for Gajeel Dormouse.” Tweddle Levy said, sighing. “As if. Mad Hatter Natsu is way more attractive.” Tweddle Lucy said. “What did you say?” Tweddle Levy said through clenched teeth. “You heard me.” Tweddle Lucy chimed back.  
“Gajeel.” Tweddle Levy said. “Natsu!” Tweddle Lucy shouted. “Gajeel!”  
“Natsu!”  
“Gajeel!”  
“Natsu!” There yelling got so bad that they just started to overlap each other. Juvia snuck away without them noticing, and headed down the path again. She started to feel someone watching her. She felt this until she came to a fork in the road. “Oh, where should Juvia go now?” she whined. “I’d take the left if I were you.” a voice said. “Who’s there?” She called.  
Suddenly a boy with white hair appeared out of thin air. He was wearing a pink and purple hoodie, with little point at the top that looked like cat ears, black jeans with a pink and purple tail sticking out, and some convers. “Though since I am not you maybe you should go to the right.” He said, not answering her question. “Juvia asked you a question, now answer it!” She demanded. “Oh, feisty. Just how I like them.” He came about a foot from Juvia. “I am Leon Cheshire.” He did a small bow. “And I take it that you are Juvia?”  
“How did you know?” Leon smirked. “All of Wonderland is a buzz about you.” His smirk. “And that you’re looking for the Gray Rabbit.” Juvia nodded rapidly. “Than you should go left. Yep definitely left.” Juvia’s eyes gleamed. “Really?” Leon nodded and Juvia raced to the left.  
“I really hate tricking such a pretty girl, but,” he smirked and everything vanished but his mouth, “Where would be the fun in that?” And he was gone.

The Maddened Tea Party  
Juvia ran and ran until she heard voices. She jumped through the bushes, only to see a tea party in process. “Oh great! Another guest!” The man with pink hair exclaimed. He was wearing a red suit with a red top hat, his tie was white with black strips and he had the widest smile Juvia had ever seen.  
He sat her down at the other end of the table. To her left was was a big man with black spiky hair. He had little black, round mouse ears coming out of his head, he seemed to be asleep and had a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Juvia suspected that he was Gajeel Dormouse and that the man with the pink hair was Mad Hatter Natsu. “Um, hi.” A small voice called.  
Juvia looked to her right and saw a little girl. She had tan bunny ears atop her head, which was weird because her hair was blue. “I’m Wendy M. Hare.” She smiled at Juvia and Juvia smiled back. Mad Hatter Natsu came around to Juvia with tea cups and and a tea pot. On the pot, in gold, curvy letters, it said, ‘Mad Teas Inc.’ just like on the bottle that she had drunk earlier.  
Juvia opened the pot, but there was nothing inside. “There isn’t anything inside.” She noted. “Yes there is.” Mad Hatter Natsu said, tipping over the tea pot. Juvia’s eyes went wide as she saw tea actually poor out of the pot! Taking the pot from him she opened it, and again, there was nothing inside.  
“Juvia doesn’t understand.”  
“Why, it’s tea! Mine is fire tea. What’s yours?” Juvia thought about what kind of tea she wanted. ‘What does Juvia want?’ “Earl Gray.” She said as she the pot over, and the the tea she wished for came pouring out!  
“Ew, Earl Gray.” Mad Hatter Natsu said. “If you thought about that tea, that must mean you’re looking for the Gray Rabbit. Right?” Juvia nodded vigorously. Mad Hatter Natsu sighed. “I don’t know what you see in him, but, he’s heading to the Red Queen’s place.”  
“Where’s that?”  
“Just take the flower garden path. But the flowers are--”  
“Juvia is coming Gray-sama!” Juvia got hearts in her eyes and ran off.  
“Well, that girl’s got issues.” Everyone muttered, even Gajeel, who was half-asleep.

Mean Flowers  
Juvia made it to the flower garden path and she could see a red palace in the distance. She’d taken but one step when she heard a ‘manly’ scream. “God, get off my leaf!” Juvia jumped and looked up. There was a flower, but it had the face of a man. He was kinda scary looking, with his white hair and scar.  
“You should be a little nicer to the girl, she didn’t mean to step on it.” Another flower said. This one had short white hair and looked so much nicer. “Yeah Elffie, Lizzy’s right.” Yet another flower said. It had long white hair and seemed even nicer! “Yeah, Juvia is sorry.”  
“Yeah well, what are you doing here?” Elffie asked. “Juvia’s looking for the Gray Rabbit.” They all gasped. “How are you gonna catch him? He’s at the Red Queen’s, if they find you, you’ll die!”  
“But Juvia must find Gray-sama!” Juvia declared.  
“But why?” They asked. “What’s so special about him.”  
Juvia pondered this, then smiled at the flowers. “Juvia don’t know. Juvia just loves him.” And she headed down the path again.  
“Poor girl, she’s gonna die.” Lizzy said. “Yep.” Mira and Elffie agreed.

Red Cakes and Queens  
Juvia came to the gates of the red palace and heard yelling from the strawberry garden. There were three cats. One blue, one white, and one black. They were frantically putting red food coloring on some albino strawberries. The blue one had a red number seven on his white vest, the black had the number five on his vest, and the white one had a red dress with a white number two.  
“Hurry! Put the color on them faster!” The blue one cried. “What are you doing?” Juvia asked, making all the cats jump. “Please don’t kill us!” They shouted. Juvia smiled. “Juvia would never hurt you. So, what are you doing? Maybe Juvia could help.”  
“Happy Seven planted albino strawberries instead of red strawberries, so now we have to color them red before the queen finds out!” The white one explained. “By the way. I’m Carla Two,” she then pointed to the black one, “And that’s Lily Five. We’re the gardeners. Well, we were originally the pets of the Mad Tea makers, but now we’re pampered prisoners.”  
“Oh, I see. Well, maybe if Juvia helps you get back home, you can be free.” They all went starry-eyed. “You’d do that for us?” Lily asked. Juvia smiled. “Sure. As long as you tell me where I can find the Gray Rabbit.” They all shook their heads. “He’s in the queens court room.” Juvia thanked them and reassured them that they would be reunited with their masters soon.  
When Juvia made it to the gate of the palace she was stopped by two identical men. Both with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his right eye. “Hult. What purpose do you have here?” They said in unison. “Juvia is looking for the Gray Rabbit and was told he was here.” They looked at one another and shrugged, letting her pass.  
The court room was a simple throne room, but set up like a courtroom you’d see on t.v. The queen sat where the judge would and Juva stepped up to a stand in the middle of the room. “Who are you?” The queen asked, as she munched on some strawberry cake. “Juvia is Juvia.” Juvia answer. “Who are you?” Juvia asked the queen, who nearly choked on her cake.  
“Who am I?!” She stood up. “I am Queen Scarlet! Queen of all strawberry cakes! And all of Wonderland!”  
“Oh.” Juvia squeaked out. “Now,” Queen Scarlet’s voice seemed to calm as she sat back down. “Is there something you want?” Juvia nodded rapidly. “Juvia wants you to let the cats free and give them back to their masters.” Queen Scarlet sighed. “Fine, what else.” Juvia blushed. “And, Juvia also wants, the Gray Rabbit.”  
Queen Scarlet giggled. “You traveled all through Wonderland, just to get a rabbit. And not just any rabbit the Gray Rabbit.” Juvia nodded. “Then eat this.” Queen Scarlet clapped her hands and another one of those blue haired boys came out with a strawberry cake. “Eat this and you’ll be able to see your Gray Rabbit again.” Juvia nodded and was about to take a bite when the queen stopped her. “Remember this though. When you see him again, you have to be confident in what you know you must do.”  
Juvia took a bite and felt a surge of pain go straight to her heart. When she looked down she noticed everything was getting smaller. No, she was getting bigger! She got so big she ripped through the top of the palace. She could see everything.  
The cats were with their masters, Tweddle Levy was hugging Gajeel Dormouse and Tweddle Lucy was hugging Mad Hatter Natsu. The flowers were waving to her, Leon Cheshire was there too. All saying good-bye. She grew so tall that everything went black.

Just A Dream  
With heavy eyelids Juvia woke up. There was something gripping her hand. It was a hand, but not just any hand, Gray-sama’s. He was asleep and Juvia blushed furiously. “Glad to see you're awake.” Juvia heard Erza say. “Ya know, Gray never left your side, ever since we found you. You seemed to have hit your head.” Erza smiled. “Gray was the one who found you.”  
‘Gray-sama. So it was all a dream?’ Juvia thought. She’d figured as much. There was no way any of that could have happened. She was pulled from her thoughts when Gray stirred and groggily looked up at Juvia. When he could finally see her properly he through his arms around her. “Juvia. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Erza left leaving the two alone and the queen’s words echoed in her head. ‘Be confident.’ She was.  
When Gray pulled away from the hug Juvia grabbed to collar of his shirt and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. When she pulled away, Gray was paralyzed. “Juvia--what--?” She placed a finger to his lips. “Juvia loves Gray-sama.” She said with a big smile. Gray to her hand into his and pressed his forehead to hers. “Juvia, Gray-sama loves you too.” And he pressed another kiss to her soft, pink lips.  
Sure, maybe it wasn’t the fairy tail she’d always wanted, but Juvia would take this ending with Gray than nothing.


End file.
